dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oguri Shun
Perfil thumb|250px|Oguri Shun *'Nombre:' 小栗 旬 (おぐり しゅん) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Oguri Shun *'Profesión:' Actor, Director, Guionista, Seiyu *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Yamada Yu y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Tristone Sobre Oguri Shun Nació en Tokio, Japón el 26 de diciembre de 1982. Él vino de una familia de cinco y Shun es el hijo más joven (un hermano mayor y una hermana mayor). Su hermano Oguri Ryo es también un actor. Los padres de Shun escogieron el nombre "Oguri Shun" después de que un adivino predijo una vida de buena fortuna para el niño si los padres eligieran ese nombre. En 1994, a la temprana edad de 11 años, Shun comenzó su carrera como actor en un teatro infantil. Luego hizo su debut en la televisión a la edad de 13 años, en el drama de 1995 de NHK "Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune". Desde entonces Shun ha aparecido en muchos dramas televisivos, generalmente en papeles secundarios. En 1998, Shun en el drama de Fuji TV "GTO: Gran Maestro Onizuka" le trajo el estatus de ídolo. Luego, en 1999, Shun de repente dejó de actuar para concentrarse en la escuela secundaria y jugar al béisbol. Pero, en el año siguiente de 2000, Shun dejó la escuela para siempre y realizó una audición para el rol de una persona sorda en el drama de TBS "Summer Snow". La bien recibida actuación de Shun en "Summer Snow" trajo sus habilidades de actuación a la luz e hizo que la gente pensara en él como actor. En 2003, a la edad de 20 años, Shun se expandió en películas. En 2005, la actuación principal de Shun como Hanazawa Rui en el drama de TBS "Hana Yori Dango", fue recibida con entusiasmo por los jóvenes fans y elevó su estatus al estrellato. Debido a la popularidad de "Hana Yori Dango", la imagen de Shun se inclinó hacia una figura principesca. Shun no quería convertirse en una figura atractiva y, en consecuencia, buscó una variedad de papeles diferentes en películas futuras, especialmente "Sakuran", "Kisaragi", "Sukiyaki Western Django" y "Crows: Episode 0". En 2010, Shun hizo su debut como director en el largometraje "Surely Someday". Dramas *Futatsu no Sokoku (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Himitsu x Senshi Fantomiraju! (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Kyo Kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018) ep.1 *Kenichi to Kudo Kankuro no Benkyo Sasete Itadakimasu (WOWOW, 2018) *Gintama 2: Yonimo Kimyou na Gintama-chan (dTV, 2018) *Sego-don (NHK, 2018) *Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (TBS, 2018) ep.3 *Border 2 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Gintama: Mitsuba hen (dTV, 2017) *CRISIS (Fuji TV, 2017) *Daisho (Hulu, 2016) *Tokyo Sentimental (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) ep.2, 6, 9, 10 *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *BORDER (TV Asahi, 2014) *Woman (NTV, 2013) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2013 Spring Special AIR Doctor (Fuji TV, 2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Bayside Shakedown The TV Special (Fuji TV, 2012) *Rich Man, Poor Woman (Fuji TV, 2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (TBS, 2011) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sayonara Aruma (NHK, 2010) *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tokyo Dogs (Fuji TV, 2009) *Smile (TBS, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Ketto! Rojinto (WOWOW, 2009) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Yume wo Kanaeru Zo (YTV, 2008) *Binbou Danshi (NTV, 2008) *Detective Conan 2 (NTV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) *Detective Conan 1 (YTV, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yuuki (NTV, 2006) *El Poporazzi ga Yuku!! (NHK, 2006) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) *24 no Hitomi (NTV 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Koto (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Division 1 (Fuji TV, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi SP (Fuji TV, 2004, SP) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004)ep.4 *Stand Up!! (TBS, 2003) *Gokusen SP (NTV, 2003) *Okaasan to Issho (Fuji TV, 2003) *Tengoku no Daisuke e (NTV, 2003) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) *Ao to Shiro de Mizuiro (NTV, 2001) *Heart (NHK, 2001) *Cherry (NTV, 2001) *Pure Soul (YTV, 2001) *X Sensei (TBS, 2001) *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Ashita wo Dakishimete (NTV, 2000) *Summer Snow (TBS, 2000) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2000) ep.2 *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Great Teacher Onizuka SP (Fuji TV, 1999) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 1998) *Sore Ga Kotae Da! (Fuji TV, 1997) *Shouri no Megami (Fuji TV, 1996) *Hideyoshi (NHK, 1996) *Kaiki Club (Fuji TV, 1995) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) Películas *Godzilla vs. Kong (2020) *Tsumi no Koe (2020) *No Longer Human / Ningen Shikkaku (2019) *Diner (2019) *Hibiki (2018) *Gintama 2 (2018) *Kimi no Suizo wo Tabetai (2017) *Tsuioku (2017) *Gintama (2017) *Museum (2016) *Terra Formars (2016) *Nobunaga Concerto: The Movie (2016) *Galaxy Turnpike (2015) *Lupin The Third (2014) *Space Pirate Captain Harlock (2013) Capitán Harlock (voz) *A Boy Called H (2013) *Bayside Shakedown 4: The Final (2012) *The Life of Guskou Budori (2012) Budori (voz) *Space Brothers (2012) *Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles - Animal Adventure (2012) Shun Amaguri (voz) *The Woodsman and the Rain (2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge The Movie (2012) *Yang Guifei (2011) *Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) *Bayside Shakedown 3 (2010) *Surely Someday (2010) *Gokusen The Movie (2009) *Tajomaru (2009) *Crows Zero II (2009) *Snakes and Earrings (2008) *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) *Crows zero (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Kisaragi (2007) *Sakuran (2007) *Otoshimono (2006) *Uotazu (2006) *Reincarnation (2005) *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) Alphonse Heiderich (voz) *Life on the Longboard (2005) *Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) *Neighbour No. 13 (2005) *Hakenkreuz no tsubasa (2004) *Is A. (2004) *Robokon (2003) *Azumi (2003) *Lament Of The Lamb (2002) Como Director *Surely Someday (2010) Como Guionista *HK Hentai Kamen (2013) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (2013) ep.3x34,66 *Vs Arashi Tokyo Dogs vs Red Theatre vs Arashi (Golden 2 Hour Special) (2009) *Vs Arashi (2008) ep. 135, 182, 332, 392 *Tokyo Friends Park II (1994) Anuncios *CHUBU Electric Power (2019) *Sumitomo Mitsui Card Company (2018) *Fujitsu (2017) *Right-on (2017) *Konami Games (2016) *Ajinomoto (2015) *Nikon D5550 (2015) *Pepsi Nex Zero (2014) *Toyota (2012-2013) *Nippon Telegraph and Telephone (2011) *Suntory (2010-2012) *Japan Post Co. (2009-2010) *Shiseido uno FOG BAR (2009) *Sky Perfect (2008) *Ezaki Glico (2008-2015) *Kirin Namacha (2007~2009) *CM no CM (2007) *Sony Ericsson (2008-2010) *Knorr Cup a Soup (2007-2010) *Ribobitan Fine *J-Phone *Bandai Videos Musicales *KEY GOT CREW- Summer Koiso / 夏恋想 (2007) *sacra- Yesterday / イエスタデイ (2004) Premios *'2017 8th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Mejor Actor Principal ("CRISIS") *'2014 GQ MEN OF THE YEAR.' *'2014 81st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor ("BORDER") *'2012 16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor ("Rich Man, Poor Woman") *'2012 74th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor ("Rich Man, Poor Woman") *'2008 MTV STUDENT VOICE AWARDS:' Mejor Actor *'2008 21st DVD Data Awards:' Mejor Talento *'2008 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award: '''Mejor Actor *'2008 16th Hashida Award:' Premio Revelación ("Hana Yori Dango") *'2008 17th Japan Movie Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor ("Crows ZERO") *'2008 45th Golden Arrow Awards: Broadcast (Drama) Prize *'''2008 32nd Elan d'or Awards: Premio Revelación *'2007 MTV STUDENT VOICE AWARDS:' Mejor Actor *'2007 TVnavi Magazine 2007 Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto ("Hanazakari no Kimitachi e") Curiosidades *'Educación:' Myojo Gakuen High School. *'Familia:' Padre/director Oguri Tetsuya, hermano mayor/ex actor Oguri Ryo, hermana mayor, esposa/actriz Yamada Yu, suegra/asesora de belleza Yamada Mikako y cuñado/modelo Yamada Shintaro. *'''Aficiones: '''Informática, los automóviles y el surf. *Es fan del equipo de béisbol japonés "Hanshin Tigers". *Él tiene una condición llamada 'pectus excavatum', que es un trastorno que afecta el crecimiento de varias costillas, que crecen de forma anormal, por lo que el pecho aparece "en hundido" o deformado. Hasta un 45% de los casos, se informó este trastorno que es genético. *A partir de 2007, fue anfitrión de su propio programa de radio en toda la noche Nippon. Sus oyentes le dieron el apodo de "Shunkerbelle". El programa de radio terminó a finales de marzo de 2009. *Consiguió el papel de Hanazawa Rui en Hana Yori Dango porque Matsumoto Jun declaró que no participaría en la producción si él no lo hacía. *A pesar de su talento en la actuación, él prefiere los papeles secundarios en dramas y películas pero los papeles principales en obras de teatro. *El actor y la actriz Yamada Yu registraron su matrimonio el 14 de marzo de 2012.La ceremonia tuvo lugar en Hawaii. La pareja empezó a salir el 14 de marzo de 2008 mientras trabajaban juntos en la serie dramática "Binbou Danshi" de NTV. *El 30 de mayo de 2014 se informó que la pareja espera a su primer hijo, y que la actriz se encuentra embarazada de 8 meses. *El 04 de octubre de 2014 un anuncio oficial hecho por ambas partes menciona que la pareja ha dado la bienvenida a su primer hijo. Sin embargo, la fecha de nacimiento y el sexo del bebé sigue sin ser revelado. *El 17 de septiembre de 2016, Oguri publicó en la cuenta de instagram de su esposa que ambos estaban esperando un segundo hijo. *El 20 de enero de 2017 nació su segundo hijo con la actriz Yamada Yu, el sexo del bebé no fue revelado. *En agosto de 2019 se informó que Oguri Shun y su esposa, Yamada Yu, junto con sus 2 hijos, se mudarán a los Estados Unidos. La pareja ha estado haciendo preparativos para su mudanza desde julio e hicieron visitas a todos sus amigos antes de abandonar el país. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Oguri_Shun01.jpg Oguri_Shun02.jpg Oguri_Shun03.jpg Oguri_Shun04.jpg Oguri_Shun06.jpg Oguri_Shun07.jpg Oguri_Shun10.jpg Oguri_Shun11.jpg Categoría:Tristone Entertainment Categoría:JActor Categoría:JDirector Categoría:JGuionista Categoría:JSeiyū